Number Fifty
by speak07
Summary: Based off of the "Ask Pinkamina Diane Pie" tumblr blog that crookedtrees runs.  askpinkaminadianepie.  It is Pinkamina/Scootaloo. Little grimdark at the beginning, it isn't too bad, don't worry.


**NUMBER FIFTY**

A wet sound echoed around an old looking, brown brick-walled room. There was a large marble-topped table in the center, with straps and a turning mechanism. It was adorned by a few carts and trays of surgical instruments, various knives, and a few more… interesting items. The floor was white marble, stained in many spots, with a circular pitch only a few degrees to a steel covered drain in the center. Everything around the center of this large brick room was a smooth steel or white marble. The sound echoed again, and there was almost an audible gurgling noise. Tonight, the instruments were coated in red. The floor and the table were no different. Two figures stood at the table, one of them hard at work on something, the other offering assistance. Suddenly there was a loud scrape of metal on bone and then a loud, splintering crack. There was an audible spray of droplets heard around the table area and red spots appeared on most of the trays and equipment. A gout of deep crimson spilled out onto the floor and trickled down the drain. The room fell eerily still and a cold silence lingered in the air. Another pony, gone from existence. His life force not simply extinguished, but slowly torn away from his body. Methodically, precisely, and with disturbing grace.

"Perfect."

"Really? Thanks, Miss Pinkamina!"

An orange pegasus filly stood on her hind legs admiring her work. She placed the scalpel on the table closest to her and looked down at the scene before her. A pony, or at least he was at one time. The left half of his body was completely normal, aside from being stained from the blood on the other side. The right side was completely flayed open, all the skin removed, many of the bones exposed. His rib cage sawed in two and each of the right ribs split in the middle and the frontal parts taken out. All the organs left completely intact inside of their shell were visible. His right leg had all the muscle left on the upper part, and on the lower part it was half stripped away. His arm received the same treatment as his leg, and the skull was much like the ribcage. Split in twain, all of the brain matter intact and still wet and bleeding. The whole scene was not unlike an anatomy diagram you'd see in a biology textbook, only much more visceral and horrifying.

"You've really become an artist, Scootaloo. You even managed to separate the ribs from the peritoneum without ripping it." Pinkamina said as she gently prodded the organs in the ribcage with the edge of her hoof.

Scootaloo blushed, though it was hard to tell under the blood-matted fur. "That means so much, Miss Pinkamina! But you had to help me split the skull, though."

"You just aren't strong enough yet, don't worry about it. You know what? We're going to hang this one," the pink pony smiled and said, "but let's make the next unicorn we get do it."

Scootaloo nearly jumped for joy. "That'd be awesome!"

The earth pony nodded and looked back at the body. "Okay, let's drain some of these fluids and inject him with some embalming fluid. Then, we'll get cleaned up."

The filly nodded and fetched some needles and a little box from one of the drawers in the cart by the wall. She set them on the steel tray next to the table and flipped open the box. There were twelve little vials of chemicals inside, held in place by a little foam insert.

Pink had on her surgical mask and turned to Scootaloo. "We'll go heavier on the ethanol, and a little less so on the formaldehyde, we want to maintain as much of the color as we can."

"Got it."

Scoot pulled out the appropriate bottles and the pink pony showed her some new things about preserving bodies, instead of just mostly disposing of them or butchering them. Afterwards, they scrubbed down the tables and floor, put all the tools in a bleach soak, and turned the lights out. They walked out into the hall and shut the door behind them. They started heading towards the bathroom.

"Would you be so kind, Scootaloo?"

Pinkamina stopped and the little orange filly obliged. She reached up and used her mouth to undo the apron around the earth pony's neck. Once done, the pink pony returned the favor, twitching and laughing a little as that shock of a mane Scootaloo sported tickled her nose. She removed a white card from the pocket of Scoot's apron and draped both bloody aprons over her assistant's back. The pegasus nodded and smiled at the pink pony.

"Thank you, Miss Pinkamina."

The straight-maned mare smiled back at the blood-spattered filly. "Take those to go soak in the wash basin while I start the showers, okay?"

Scootaloo checked to make sure they wouldn't fall, and then sprinted down the hall. Pinkamina couldn't have possibly been more pleased to have the little orange pegasus for her assistant. She walked over to the bathroom door and looked at the card.

"Number fifty. You did it justice, Scootaloo."

Pink opened the bathroom door and placed the card on a table next to the sinks. She looked in the mirror. The pink pony looked at her hair, long and straight. She barely even remembered the curls anymore, enjoying her new appearance and demeanor so much more. For the longest time, she tried to keep the monsters inside and one day they just came spilling out. The killing began and it never stopped, no one could be spared, and everypony had a number. Until one day, at least, the day she killed her best friend. Number twenty-two. The same day that Scootaloo came looking for her idol. That pegasus filly opened the basement door that night and…

"Your hair is so pretty, Miss Pinkamina."

Pinkamina snapped out of her daydreaming and looked at the filly in the mirror. She couldn't help but smile at the little pegasus. The earth pony put a hoof on the filly's head.

"Thanks, Scootaloo. Let's get you clean before all that blood completely dries and you can't blink."

Scoot nodded and stepped into the large shower. Pink turned the shower on and stepped inside with the orange pegasus. They had never made much of a deal about showering together; they were always both doing the same thing when "working", anyhow. Scootaloo really liked the warm, relaxing environment and would always talk about the things she did that day. Pinkamina really enjoyed listening to how much the filly enjoyed her work.

The pink pony began to muse to herself, "_She's so young, but she really seems to understand me and all these things I enjoy so much._"

"So, Miss Pinkamina, did you really mean it?"

"Mean what, Scootaloo?"

Scootaloo scrubbed her mane and replied, "You know, about makinga unicorn hang up what I did today. Number fifty."

The earth pony leaned back against the shower wall and scrubbed her chest. "Of course! It's really great. I'm surprised how good you've gotten. Maybe I should let you make art out of another pony, sometime."

The orange filly beamed at Pinkamina. "Well, you've really showed me a lot. I've been helping you since what, number twenty-eight?"

"Twenty-seven," the pink pony interjected, "you started helping on the fifth pony after… her."

"Oh, right! I guess I've been helping so long, I forgot." Scoot smiled and shrugged.

Pinkamina looked over her little assistant. Scootaloo was really covered in it tonight, even on her back.

"Do you need help with your back, Scootaloo? You got really messy today!"

"Sure! Thanks so much!"

Scoot dropped to all fours and the straight-maned pony began to scrub her back, watching the tinted water flow down the drain. Pinkamina had only helped her wash a few times in the past, but she noticed something she really liked was how soft that little filly's coat was. She could feel it now, too. With each pass of her hooves, her own happiness grew. She washed upwards, though her mane, then along her sides, and back up to the base of her neck. She started to move down Scootaloo's back and bumped into something. Scoot took in a quick breath and tensed up for a second or two. Pinkamina looked down to see her assistant's little wings sticking straight up. She was wide-eyed and a blush formed its way across her face. She didn't know whether to stop or go on.

"D-did you get it all, Miss Pinkamina?"

Pink gulped and told her, "No, there's just a little more."

Scootaloo had no idea, but she could really cause Pinkamina to lose her composure just by being around. Pink placed her hooves on either side of one of the filly's wings and began to wash it. Scoot responded with an almost inaudible groan. The earth pony was really enjoying herself, but there was just the other wing left, now. She turned her attentions to that one, feeling the feathers as she ran her hooves up and down. Scoot groaned a little more loudly this time, and sexually charged the situation even further for the earth pony. It felt good, she just wanted more. Pinkamina had to force herself to stop.

The pink pony's thoughts were a blur. "_Whoa, what just happened? I could have just kept going and going. I… Scootaloo… No, I really shouldn't. I just don't think it'll go so well. But…_"

"Am… I clean now?"

Pinkamina looked back down and regained her composure. She smiled at the filly and said, "Yeah, you're all scrubbed up. Are you hungry, Scootaloo? It's getting kind of late."

"Yeah, but I think just for some greens or something. My tummy is still kind of messed up from that meat yesterday."

"Ugh, I'm sorry. From now on, I promise, I'll cook things longer no matter how, um… enthusiastic I get."

"It's okay, Miss Pinkamina, you don't have to apologize. I understand!"

The pink-maned pony turned off the shower and simply hugged her assistant. Scoot got a few hugs every now and then. She really enjoyed how it felt to be so close to who she considered her new idol and gently nuzzled into her chest.

"I know you do. Thanks, Scootaloo."

And with that they dried off and headed to the kitchen. The earth pony grabbed the number off the table on the way out. In the kitchen, Pinkamina opened the large metal door and looked over what they had in their freezer and noticed Scootaloo peeling pieces off of a head of lettuce. The earth pony smiled to herself, she had a very large soft spot for that little pegasus. She turned back and saw some of the 'inventory' she had hanging in there.

She talked to herself quietly, "I would LOVE to have piece of that flank, but I think I'll just eat with Scootaloo, tonight. You'll have to wait until tomorrow, Berry." She giggled a bit and gave a playful shove to the cadaver hanging in the freezer before closing the door.

"Would there be enough lettuce for us both to have a salad, Scootaloo? My stomach is kind of upset with me right now, too."

Scootaloo's eyes lit up as she heard the little lie Pinkamina told her. She turned and nodded and went to get another bowl and fork. They ate their dinner and Scoot told the pink pony all about the things she had to do to get the details just right on her masterpiece. The straight-maned pony listened and delighted in all the little gory tidbits. When the food was all eaten and the dishes were washed, it was time for bed.

The two shared a bed and Scootaloo was the first one in it. She was still on high from her success today so she wasn't very sleepy. Pinkamina filed away the number into the little cabinet in the corner of the room.

"Number fifty," she said silently.

She walked back to the bed, got tucked in, and stared at the ceiling like she usually did. Scoot turned to the earth pony and thought carefully about the question she wanted to ask. She kept thinking of how attached she was to the earth pony, and how good it felt when she was washing her wings in the shower. Pink noticed the filly staring out of the corner of her eye and turned to look at her.

"Something on your mind, Scootaloo?

Scoot nodded. "Miss Pinkamina, do you remember when we kissed?"

The pink mare nearly choked at the sudden mention of THAT time. "Um, yes, of course!"

"Well, I wanted to tell you that I… liked it."

Pinkamina went wide-eyed again. "You did? Well, um-"

"And I liked it when you were praising my work, and when you teach me stuff, and when you," the filly paused a second and then continued with, "when you were washing my wings in the shower."

The pink pony was starting to lose control over herself. Her mind began to wander. "_Why am I holding back, anyhow? Scootaloo lives with me, I pulled her number specifically, it isn't just because I needed an assistant. I like her more than anypony in the world._"

"Scootaloo?"

"Yeah, Miss Pinkamina?"

"Did you want to, um, kiss again?"

Scootaloo was certainly surprised but was eager. She nodded, unable to form her reply. The little orange filly's eyes fell closed and she parted her lips a little. Pinkamina swallowed hard and brought her head close to the pegasus she was smitten with. Softly, she pushed forward and connected with Scootaloo at the lips. The sensation was just like it was before, intense. Warmth exploded through their bodies and everything tingled. The mare's eyes fell shut and she pushed a little harder into the kiss with the filly. She reached forward pulled the pegasus close to her. Scoot was still in shock, but felt that warm wet tongue invade her mouth for the second time in her life. She moved her tongue more this time and gently touched the tip of it. Truly, though, she had no idea what to really do.

The pink pony was lost in all the thoughts buzzing around her head. "_Ohh, yes. This is so good, it doesn't feel scandalous like the first time, it feels right. Whatever happens, happens. I… I think I love this filly._"

Pinkamina pushed the invading organ a little further into the filly's mouth. She softly teased at Scootaloo's tongue with her own. Running the tip of it along the front of Scoot's and then along the center, forward and back. The filly was starting to catch on, she moved and swept along the other tongue with her own. She turned her head just a little and tried to push into the pink pony's mouth. Pinkamina allowed her entry and the two spent quite some time trying different things and dancing their tongues around one another. Delighting in the intense erotic feelings of it all, drinking in the sensations. Scoot was the one to finally break the kiss. She pulled back slowly, a length of saliva still connecting their mouths, it fell after a second or two. They both blinked open their eyes and were lightly panting.

Pinkamina spoke up. "Did you like that, Scootaloo?"

Scootaloo could only nod.

"Would you like to try other ways to feel good?"

Scootaloo again nodded. The pink mare leaned in and kissed the filly again. She then planted several kisses along her jaw and then up to her ear. Scoot shuddered under her touch, she was enjoying every minute of this. Pinkamina nipped the orange pegasus on the tip of her ear. Scootaloo yelped, but her breathing increased and she pressed her body closer to earth pony. She bit the filly again and again, moving down her ear.

"Ah! M-m-miss Pinkamina!"

The pink pony smirked at the outburst and started to lick the little pegasus. She moved down her face downwards, licking a light trail on her fur. Pinkamina nipped her assistant up and down her sensitive neck, listing to the moans and relishing in the sensations. To say the straight-maned pony was damp between her haunches at this point would have been a large understatement. She reached behind Scootaloo and felt her stiff little wings.

"Mmm, you know how much I like pegasus wings."

Scoot stifled a small giggle and turned over so her new idol could have mouth access to them. Pinkamina looked over them like they were the last morsel on the buffet. She plunged her head down and started licking one of them at the base. The pink mare licked upward and out to the feathers. Scootaloo gave a gentle moan and shivered. Pinkamina then surprised her by biting one of them. Hard. The little pegasus cried out and flipped over.

"Ow! Ouch. Miss Pinkamina, th-that hurt…"

Immediately Pink felt bad, she was letting her 'hungry side' take over. "Oh Scootaloo, I'm sorry. I just got a little carri-"

Scoot interrupted her. "No, it's okay. If that is how you want to do things, I am totally fine with that. Just remember to warn me. I would do ANYTHING for you, Miss Pinkamina."

Somehow, the earth pony already knew this. She nuzzled the filly. "Well maybe another time for that, right now I want this to be a little gentler. Stay on your back, Scootaloo."

Scoot did as she was told and Pinkamina went back to pleasing her. The earth pony moved and laid in front of her assistant. She licked Scootaloo's back left hoof, tickling her and making her wiggle around. The mare licked upward from that point, along her leg, across the inside of her thigh, but stopping before hitting her mark. The little orange filly groaned in the anticipated pleasure. She wanted to know what this felt like so badly.

"Is this what you want, Scootaloo?"

Scoot wasted no time in responding. "Yes, yes, YES! Please, don't stop."

She placed her front hooves on Pinkamina's head and applied just a little pressure. The mare smiled and buried her muzzle between the orange filly's legs. She drove her tongue into the wetness in front of her. Scoot reacted hard, almost immediately bucking her hips into Pinkamina's face. She writhed about, moaning and crying out. The pink pony located her target and pushed her muzzle against the tiny nub. Scootaloo screamed, she probably wouldn't last very long. The pink-maned mare couldn't be any more excited, she was going to give this filly her first release ever. She opened her mouth and let her tongue lap that little nub over and over.

"Ahh! Miss Pinkamina! It f-feels so… so GOOD!"

Scootaloo cried out loudly, echoing throughout the whole home. She was so wet, practically leaking all over the bed. Pinkamina lapped at the whole area, reveling in the taste and scent. She glanced up at Scoot while she was doing so. The little filly was panting and heaving heavy breaths, one eye closed and the other slightly open, her tongue hanging out slightly.

"Do you think… I could do the same for you?"

Pinkamina gave her a playful look. "Sure, if you think you can handle it."

"I can handle anything, Miss Pinkamina, you know that."

The mare got next to Scootaloo and sat with her back against the headboard. "Okay then, prove it. Get over here and give me head. Make me come."

The straight-maned pony knew it would be challenging for Scoot, but she was so horny that it might not actually be that difficult. She hadn't even noticed the pegasus move, but the filly was already between her legs. Scootaloo was never one to back down from a challenge, it made her so determined. Pinkamina extended her hooves and held Scoot's face. She pulled her close and the orange filly's mouth practically watered at the delicious scent of her wetness.

"I'll help guide you a little, just lick with all you've got. If I tell you to do something, do it, okay?"

Scootaloo nodded and licked her lips in preparation. Pinkamina pulled her face close and let go. Scoot started lapping at the heat with a lot of enthusiasm. The earth pony let Scoot have it her way for a bit, before she reprimanded her. The pegasus felt the hooves again and she was directed to one spot.

"There's a little bump there, put your lips around it, lick it, and don't stop until I come."

Scootaloo agreed and pushed her muzzle onto the spot she was told. She varied her speeds as she listened to the light moans and groans that Pinkamina was making, figuring out what she liked. The length and volume of those noises was increasing as Scoot went on.

"Damn it, I want it so bad. Bite, Scootaloo. Bite!"

The little pegasus wasted no time obeying the order. She nipped at the area over and over, eliciting almost violent jerking around from the pink mare. Pinkamina bucked her hips hard into her assistant's face, grunting and groaning at the sharp stimulation.

"AHH! Yes, fuck yes. Scootaloo, yes!"

Scootaloo felt hooves shove her inward hard. Pinkamina crying out the pegasus's name as she finally got her release. She had writhed around so much that she was sitting in the middle of the bed at this point. The earth pony fell slack backwards, her chest heaving. Scoot pulled away, her face a matted mess. This little orange filly licked her lips, she could get used to this. She laid next to Pinkamina and nuzzled close to her. The pink mare kissed her softly a few times.

"Scootaloo… I think I love you."

"Good, because I KNOW I love you, Miss Pinkamina."

They smiled at one another and fell asleep.

* * *

><p>"Who's there?"<p>

A blue unicorn with an hourglass cutie mark opened the door to her home. She looked around and couldn't find the source of the knocking.

"Hm? What's this?"

An invitation to a party was on her doorstep with a little box attached. The invitation read, 'You're invited to a super special party! RSVP! Attached is a cupcake, we hope you'll come and sample the rest of the sweets!'

"Oh wow! How great, let's give this a try…"

It wasn't long after eating the cupcake that the pony passed out with a thud on the floor of her home. A figure walked in from the next room, looking over the unconscious unicorn.

"Scootaloo will be so happy."

-END-


End file.
